A little cut can turn the world into a mess
by Laby Anne Boleyn
Summary: set right after fight with Paige and Phoebe in season4. Paige get sick and no one knows why?the last chapter is up now. Paige is now dead, can Piper save her.
1. the flight

_**Notes: I do not own charmed.**_

**So much for sisterly love **

Paige Matthews's world is spinning but not from being drunk even if she was, but from the event that happen that night. She had just had the biggest fight with her sisters and well the end result was her sitting outside her sister club crying and just to add to her day it was raining.

Paige woke up to someone yelling her name; it was Piper new bartender Morgan

" What are you doing out here in the rain?" asked Morgan

"I think sleeping." Said Paige

" Come on lets get you inside and all call your sister." Asked Morgan

" No." Paige yelled. I mean my car in the lot.

" Ok well bye." Said Morgan.

" Oh great now they're going to pissed that I stay out all night Paige said out loud.

Piper Halliwell yelled for her to younger sisters to come down for breakfast.

" Man, Piper no need to yelled, we all can hear." Said Phoebe.

" Yeah because that only the third time I called you guys." Said Piper. " And Paige still

hasn't heard me."

" She not in her room." Leo said coming down stairs.

" What do you mean she not in her room." Yelled Piper " where is she?"

Leo closed his from a minuets " At P3."

Piper let out hot air " Ok, come on Phoebe we have to get Paige."

" What are you talking about I'm not going to get her. I'm not going help someone how doesn't trusted my husband plus she can orb." Phoebe said angrily

" Well Phoebe she not just anyone she are sister and she new to her orbing power" Piper said " and now we are going to go get are little sister and tell her were sorry" said Piper in a demanding voice.

" But were not sorry." Said Phoebe _Piper gave Phoebe the look of death_ "Ok I'm not sorry… Oh and Piper that death mite work on Paige but I grew up with Prue her death look twice as scarier."

" Phoebe Ashley Halliwell I can believe I just heard you say that; Piper yelled…_Piper come down and looked at Phoebe_" Phoebe let me give you a little sisterly advice sometime as a older sister you have to say your sorry first."

" Piper Marie Halliwell _giving her that I know you middle name to look. _I not going anywhere She demanded

Piper smirked " Oh your not?"

**Still in the back of P3…**

Paige was still debating if she just going to orb home or orb to work. When she heard a voice.

" Always in a ally" said the man.

" Who are you" Paige asked

" Me! Well my name is Rider and I 'm here to kill you " he said

" Let me guess Demon?" she said

" Better!" he said " a darklighter." He aimed the bow and shot.

Paige orb just missing the arrow but somehow her orb faulted and she landed right on top of the darklighter. In the mists of all the fighting Paige somehow got cut a arrow but she did notice it. Then the darklighter got the up hand and throw Paige across the room.

The darklighter aimed again; Paige layed there to scared to move and then he blew up…

" Paige are you ok did you cut by the arrow." Yelled Piper

" No" she said.

**Plz reviews tell me what you think good or bad I not care.**


	2. I'm not sick

**I'm not sick.**

The next day… 

" Where Paige." Phoebe asked

" When too work early" said Piper

" Oh" Phoebe said

" Why, what the matter Phoebes" asked Piper

" Well I don't know, just ever since last night I've been worried about her." Said Phoebe in a concern voice. " I mean last night she when strait to bed without ever talking to us."

" Its her first sisterly fight, she probably avoiding us." Said Piper

" Maybe I should apologize" said Phoebe

**You heard the door open and slam shut.**

" I'm am not sick." Paige said to her self.

" What about being sick?" Piper asks walking into the hallway. " and why are you home so early."

" My boss told me to go home; he didn't went sick people in his office." Said Paige in a huff.

" So your sick." Piper said in a wondering kind of voice

" No!" she yelled

" You do look a little flushed." Said Phoebe. Phoebe reaches out to taught Paige's face but she back away.

" All be in my room if anyone needs me" said she and walks up stirs.

Paige walks half way up stirs before a dizzy spell come over her; the dizzy spell is too much and she offs down the stirs.

"OMG Paige are you ok!" yelled Phoebe.

" I don't know what happen. I was fine and then the house started to spin." She said

_Phoebe notice's they're a cut on Paige's forehead._ " Oh honey you bleeding,"

Piper and Phoebe help Paige up and, into the living room.

" I think we should take you temperature Paige." Said Piper " Will you go and get it Phoebe its in the bathroom."

" Sure' she said walk toward the bathroom.

" I'm not sick guys, it was just a little dizzy spell." Yelled Paige. But of the girls ignored her.

Within a few seconds Phoebe was back.

" Alright Paigey open up" said Phoebe in a childish voice

Paige deicide not to argue and just take her temperature.

**Beep, beep**

Paige pulled the thermometer out of her mouth and looked at it.

" I think we had a problem." Paige said

" What it's says." Said Piper

" 107.6 degrees, uh I pretty sure I should be dead," said a very shaken Paige.

**Well that chapter 2 I hope you like and pleases review B/C tomorrow my B-Day, and Happy B-Day to anyone else. **


	3. about time

It had been ten minutes since Paige's temperature and her demander and her whole body had change. Her eyes had a fever glaze fixed look to it, her body shuck with fever even when she tries to calm her body it just shuck harder. Her speaks even changed it had became sake and unsure.

Phoebe looked at her newly found baby sister the one she had just had a fight the day before, she looked so young, so innocent. What was happening to her, why was she so sick " Piper what do we do?" Piper looked at Paige too but she didn't see young and innocent, she saw death. The death of her older sister Prue; She could not let that happen. She was not going to lose another sister. " We take her to the hospital and hope they can bring the fever down." Piper walks over to where Paige was lying down. Paige had her head lying on her arm, her black hair cover most of her face. Her eyes were open but set in one place never really moving. " Paige honey, I think you need to see a doctor ok." Piper talk real slow like when she talks to a child. She wanted Paige to know that she was going to the hospital but she chose her word carefully because most Halliwell hate hospital. Paige didn't react to Piper words she didn't speck or move her eyes still fixed on the wall. " Alright, Phoebe help me get her into the car." Piper and Phoebe pick up Paige and got her into the car. Piper used her powers to run three red light and one stop sigh and got to the hospital in record time.

Well Piper ran in the hospital to get help. Phoebe was in the car with Paige talking to her. " I'm so sorry Paige, this is all my fault and when you get bett… Phoebe had look down at Paige and notice that she had stopped breathing. " Help somebody help me, my sister she not breathing." She screamed. Two doctors ran up and pulled Paige out of the car and into the hospital. Piper and Phoebe had to wait in the waiting room. 20 minutes later a doctor came in to tell the girls about Paige. " About time; how are sister." said Piper.

" I'm sorry to say….

**Sorry about the shortness of the chapter. If you like it review, if you don't like review and tell me you hate it and what is wrong with it.**

**Ps had a great day or night.**


	4. Author note

**Sorry that I haven't update in a long time but I had writer block with this story, but I have a three day weekend (yes!) I hope to get another chapter up. If you guys have any idea of what I should do next, I would like to heard then or read them.**

**Afw...**


	5. coma

Never fear shadows…that always mean there is a light shining somewhere- 

" I'm sorry to say, but your sister in a coma." The Doctor saw the sister's faces drop.

" How bad is it." Piper was the first on to speak.

" I so sorry Mrs. Halliwell, but we don't think Miss. Matthews is going to live threw the night."

" Do you know what making her sick?" Phoebe spoke up.

" I'm sorry Miss. Halliwell, but we have not got all the results back in," said the doctor.

" Can we see her?" said Phoebe.

"Again Miss. Halliwell I'm sorry, but we don't know if what your sister has is contagious. So for now only staff can go in room with Miss. Matthews." The Doctor informed the sisters.

" SO WHAT YOU TELL ME IS THAT I CAN'S GO SEE MY DYING SISTER," she yelled. "SO YOU THINK I JUST GOING TO LET HER DIE ALONE, I DON'T THINK SO." Piper stopped yelling and looked back at the doctor.

" I sorry Mrs. Halliwell, but yo…." The doctor froze in place.

" Come on Phoebe lets go find are sister." Piper said walking right pasted the frozen doctor.

Phoebe looked at the doctor. " Oh were so screwed." And ran after Piper.

* * *

"She in here." Phoebe yelled for Piper to come. 

Piper walk into her sister and what she saw shock her. Her baby sister was hocked up to so many machines; she had a tube down her throat. It sacred her to see how pale Paige was she was normally pale, but this was an unnaturally pale, it was almost like she was see threw.

" So looks so innocent." Phoebe whisper.

" She is."

" Maybe Leo can help?" wonder Phoebe

" I hope he can." Said Piper

"Leo, Leo, Leo!" Piper waited, but Leo didn't show.

" LEO GET YOU ASS DOWN HERE NOW!" yelled Piper; this time Leo show.

Leo looked over Paige. " I can't heal her there nothing for me to heal."

Jingle, Jingle, Jingle… Leo head when up. " It then I have to go, it's about Paige." Leo said and orb off before Piper had time to say a thing.

Piper walks over to Paige's bed. " Its ok sweetie, don't worry you'll going to be fine… I promise. Piper grabs a hold of Paige hand.

An hour pasted and both of the girls where next to Paige's bed holding her hand. Out of the blue machines started going off. Just as soon as the machines started going off, nurses and doctors rush into the room.

" She is going into shock." One doctor yelled and then a nurse notice Piper and phoebe.

" What are you doing in here?" Yelled the nurse.

" Were her sister." Said Phoebe.

" I'm sorry, but you have to leave," and the nurse push the girls out of the room

* * *

20 minutes pasted… 

" Miss and Mrs. Halliwell." Said the Doctor as he came into the waiting room. Both girls looked up at him.

" How are sister." Asked Piper

" Mrs. Halliwell," and then turn and looked at Phoebe. " Miss Halliwell at 10:32 pm your sister went into shock, her whole body started to shut down. We try for ten minutes to get her heart started again, but she was just too weak… she die 14 minutes later." The Doctor said sadly.

" Are you tell me my sister is dead" said piper in a weak voice

" Yes." Answer the Doctor.

* * *

I do not own the qoute and I have no idea how does. I hope you like this chapter and will review and I know my grammar suck I'm still working on it. 


	6. the very end

This is the last chpther, which I spent the last three hours of my life on. I hope you life the ending and don't worry it not sad. I know my grammer/spell suck, I'm still working on it.

* * *

One week after Paige's death…

As soon as Piper got home from the hospital, she locks her self in her bedroom. Not letting any in, nor was she talking to anyone. She just sits on her bed and stair at the walls. Once Leo orb in, but Piper just keep blowing him up, till he left her alone. Phoebe tried to get her to talk by talking threw the door, but after a while of getting no response, she gave up.

12:59am-

In the darks of Piper room some of appeared.

"Piper Halliwell, you are." He said in a deep slow voice, which make it sound like he was talking to her in a dream.

Piper put her arms up ready to attack.

" No, wait, I'm am not a demon. I just need to know of you are Piper Halliwell." As he said this he came into the moonlight, you could see that he was wearing a white robe. It was long it as far as his feet; at the very tips of this robe it was lace in cold. It started it sparkle in the moonlight.

" You look like an elder." Piper sound almost drug.

" Ha, Ha, Ha… you make me laugh young one. I' am no elder, I do not set rules that I know will be broken, I don't mess with true love, and I don't blame other wear I have done wrong. Those things the elder have done… they have done to your family. Am I correct?

Piper shakes her head yes.

" Good, because that why I'm here. To help you get back what you lost." He told her.

"You can save Paige?'' Piper said in a child like voice, which made the man feel sorry for her.

"Well, no I can't save her, but you can." He told her, when he said his words he saw her eyes light up.

" When, how." She asked very fasted.

" Now if you like." He answers simple.

" What do, I do?" She asked

" Just take my hand and all gets us, to where we need to go." He extended his hand. Piper placed her hand in his.

* * *

Piper and her associate, landed in the middle of the Halliwell house.

Piper looked around her house, she was confused, why was she in the living room, and why is its sunny outside, last time she check it was night. " Why you take me down stairs, and why is it light outside." She asked him.

" I didn't just take you down stairs," he informed her. " Please, come with me." He grabs a hold of her hand, and stated off toward the kitchen.

Piper gets to the door of the kitchen when she hears him say's stop.

" What!" she asked him

" Just wait." He tells her.

So she dose…

A few minutes go by…

He walks up beside her. " Look in." he tells her.

So Piper does, and what she see in the kitchen shock her.

" Its me." She says confused.

"Its you the day Paige got sick," he informed her.

She looks up at him. " I understand." She tells him, and walks into the kitchen to greet her self.

* * *

" We need to talk." Piper says to her self.

The other Piper turns around to see her self; think it was a demon she tries's to blow it up, but misses and blow but a plant**. (N/A Piper 1 is the one that comes back to save Paige.) **

"Damn, that was my favorite plant." Piper 1 said looking down at the broken plant. " Listen to me I'm not a demon, I'm you."

" Ha, you think I'm going to believe that." Said Piper 2

Piper 1 rolled her eyes. " Well believe this when you… we were in the 11 grade we shuck out of the house, and got drunk and made with a 21 year old boy._ "Ha that got her, or me." _

The plate Piper 2 was holding fell the, the ground. " How did you know about that? I didn't even tell Prue." Piper 2 said shock about what she just heard.

"Like I said, I'm you. And I need you help." Piper 1 said to Piper2

" How can I help?" asked Piper 2.

Over the next 20 minutes Piper 1 explain what happen to Paige to Piper 2.

" So she dies." Say a tear fully Piper 2.

" Yes, and I promise her that I was going to save her, and that what I'm going to do. Said a determent Piper 1.

" Wait a minute, how did she die?" asked Piper 2

" At first we didn't know what kill her, but a few days after she die. The doctor call us, and said that her die of a allergic reaction; to what they didn't know. Its when that we put it together, that somehow with the fight with the darklighter, she got cut with the arrow." Piper said to Piper 2.

" Now you become one." Say the Angel man.

" One?" both Pipers said.

And then he moved his hand, and Piper 1 and Piper 2 melted into one.

"Now go save your sister, you have little time left." He said.

" Thank you." And with that Piper ran off toward the door.

15 minutes later Piper was out side P3. " Where the hell is she." Piper questioned her self, and then she remembers. When Piper got to the back of P3, she saw Paige's orbs over the darklighter. At that moment Piper blew up the darklighter and then Paige's body came back down to earth hard.

" That hurt." Said Paige lying on the ground. By the time she got up, Piper was all over her.

" Your ok." Piper cried.

Paige was a little weird out by Piper outward emotion. " Uh Piper are you ok." Paige wonder.

" I find now." She told her "Now let get home and all make you some breakfast, and will fix this fight you having with Phoebe." Said Piper in a very happy voice.

" I don't know she pretty mad at Me." Said Paige.

" Don't worry Paigey, It will all work out." She told Paige, as her and Paige got into her SUV.

As the car drove off, you see the angel man. " Its time to go." A voice said to the angel man. The angel man then turned in Prue.

" Yeah, Andy I'm coming."

The end!


End file.
